A Garden Full of Secrets
by Elevating with You
Summary: Logan finally meets up with his childhood friend after a fight that happened 10 years ago. Little did he know that all Camille wanted was to protect the people she love. read the series of flashback that happens. *I suck at summaries but please R&R*


**Sorry guys, I haven't been posting for a long time!**

**It's the last quarter of the school year and i'm super busy! **

**But as soon as March comes, summer vacation's here then i'll upload more frequently ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I Love You, Logie."<em>

"_Camille…."_

"_Even if we grow up and I get engaged or married, will you still come and play with me?"_

_._

"_I don't want my parents to tell me to never meet you again!"_

"_Why are you so scared?"_

"_Cause my parents never wanted outsiders._

_._

"_Hey, have you kissed?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know, from the Roberts family."_

"_Who cares?"_

"_Someone like you can never be fitting for the daughter of a rich family."_

* * *

><p>"Layla, there you are!" Logan sighed in relief. "Mom and Dad were worried about you."<p>

"I'm fine." The little girl assured her big brother. "I was just playing with Cindy."

"Well it's time to go home." Logan told her.

"But wait, I need to introduce you to Cindy's older sister, Camille." Layla said.

Logan suddenly went silent.

"Logan?" Layla tapped her big brother.

"Go say goodbye to Cindy, I'll be right here." Logan said and Layla nodded. She quickly ran back to the mansion.

Logan just stood there, looking at the ground. What he was unaware was that there was somebody looking at him from the inside of the mansion.

.

"Hey big brother…" Layla said.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"Don't you think Camille was forced into the engagement?" she asked her brother.

"I don't know…." Logan said then went back to silence.

.

"Logan, Logan! Cindy invited me again, will you go with me?" Layla asked Logan.

Logan hesitated but Layla shot him back with the puppy dog face. It's like he doesn't have an option but to say 'yes'.

When they entered the mansion, the family butler called in Cindy and he also guided Logan to a room.

Logan just sat there looking at the window, watching Layla and Cindy play. He suddenly heard footsteps and at the door there stood Camille.

Logan stared at her. She was full of elegance and grace. She was wearing a beautiful dress but he knew that those were just her house clothes. She surely changed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him but he didn't reply.

She walked next to him and looked at the same spot he was looking at. "Brings back memories." She said "You'll always play with me, whenever I'm bored."

Logan just stood there without saying anything to her.

"I love it how you act cold and don't say anything." Camille said. "But it's a little cruel." Then took her leave.

.

"_I love you, Logie."Camille said as she took his hands._

"_Camille….." Logan looked at her._

"_Even if we grow up and I get engaged or married, will you still come and play with me?" She asked._

"_Why would you get engaged?" Logan asked her._

"_My mom's pregnant and the doctors said it was a girl, I don't want my little sister to be forced to marriage. Daddy would probably want me to marry somebody who's capable of handling the business." Camille explained._

"_Hey, do you promise?" she looked at him with hopeful._

_Logan smiled and nodded "I promise!"_

_._

"I promise…." Logan whispered.

He then looked at the windows again and saw Cindy giving Layla some candies.

.

_Logan was waiting at the gate until one of Camille's nannies opened the gate for him._

_He ran to Camille and saw her with a big jar._

"_What's inside of that thing?"he asked her._

"_We'll save this for later, look Logie, daddy bought me a new bike." She said pointing to the shiny new bike by the tree._

_Logan eyes widened "Try it out." Camille told him and he nodded._

_He excitedly hoped on and started peddling. A bit wobbly at first but he got the hand of it soon enough. "You should try this out Camille!" he shouted._

"_I'll be fine!" she shouted back._

_He suddenly started wobbling again and tipped over right in front of Camille._

_He sat up and the two started laughing._

_Camille skipped and grabbed the jar, she opened it and Logan eyes went wide._

_It was a jar full of assorted candies._

_After that they grabbed a book. Logan looked at Camille and saw her staring at the pictures. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_I envy them. They look so free." Camille said running her fingers through the book._

"_Camille…." Logan looked at her._

_._

"To be free…." Camille whispered.

"Ms. Roberts, Mr. Eugene is here." Her maids said.

"I'll be there in a minute."

.

"_Camille!" Logan called out._

"_Logie, don't talk too loud." She said putting her finger on her lips._

"_Want to go to the park?" Logan asked._

_Camille looked down "No."_

"_Why not? Let's go." Logan said pulling her hand._

_Camille shook her hand trying to break loose. "Let go of me!"_

"_What's wrong?" Logan asked looking at her._

_Camille shook her hand off of Logan's grip._

"_I don't want to… I'm not allowed to leave the house." Camille said._

"_Don't worry, you're with me!" Logan told her._

"_That's the problem." Camille whispered._

"_Huh?" Logan looked at her._

"_I don't want my parents to tell me to never meet you again!" Camille shouted him._

"_Why are you so scared?" He asked her._

"_Cause my parents never wanted outsiders." She explained._

"_But…" Logan trailed off._

"_My nannies promised to keep you a secret in return that I will never leave this house." She said._

_Camille took one more look at him before shutting the gate and walking back to the house._

_._

Logan just sat there in the room, waiting for Layla to finish playing.

That garden where they are playing is a place where he spent his childhood with Camille.

"_I love you, Logie."_

"_Even if we grow up and I get engaged or married, will you still come and play with me?"_

Those words kept replaying in his head.

.

"_Hey, have you kissed?" James asked._

"_What are you talking about?"Logan asked him_

"_You know, from the Roberts family." Kendall teased._

"_Who cares?"Logan said._

"_Someone like you can never be fitting for the daughter of a rich family."Carlos told him._

_._

Logan went outside of the room and came face to face with Camille.

They just stared at each other before looking away. Camille kept on walking as Logan stood there.

"Logan!" Layla called out.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Is it true that you and Camille were friends when you were kids?" She asked.

Logan suddenly looked at her with silence. "That's nothing of your concern."

"What happened? Why did you two stopped playing with each other? Why do you two act like it's your first time meeting each other?" Layla bombarded him with questions.

He smiled at her and answered her with one word "Secret." He chuckled.

"You're no fun!" she said punching him playfully.

"Go back to playing with Cindy, where is she anyways?" he asked her.

"She asked her nannies to prepare the playroom for us." She giggled then ran off.

Logan smiled as his little sister's figure disappeared.

He then walked around the mansion; he saw the door leading to the garden.

He stepped out and at the corner of it, he saw a bike. But not just any ordinary bike, it's the bike he rode when it was still new. He grabbed the bike and started peddling it around the garden. A smiled form on his face as he rode it around. He finished and place the bike at the corner. Logan turned around and saw Camille standing at the door with a book in her hands.

"Here you go, keep it." She said handing the book to Logan.

Camille smiled at him and left. He opened the book and it went back to him. This was the book the he and Camille read together where he felt sorry for Camille. Camille was just stuck in this manor before.

"_I envy them. They look so free."_

"She just wanted to be free." He whispered.

"_I don't want my parents to tell me to never meet you again!"_

She did it for me.

"_Don't you think Camille was forced into the engagement?"_

Thousands of words was running through his head. He thought, all those times Camille was just acting selfish but all she did was to do it for the people she loved.

"_My mom's pregnant and the doctors said it was a girl, I don't want my little sister to be forced to marriage."_

Logan scanned the whole garden.

"A garden full of secrets."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done! See you guys in March, oh yeah, wish me luck!<strong>

**Pray that I can past to go to my sophomore year ;)**


End file.
